Surprise, Charles
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: -Não se preocupe com isso... eu preparei um novo treinamento extra para eles, vai deixá-los ocupados por algumas horas...e também é bem distante dessa parte da mansão, então ninguém vai poder ouvir os seus gritos...


**Categoria:** **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09**;**[Tributo] Forever Evil**;Slash M/M; Smut; Canon (X-men First Class); Sex toys; Oversensitive sex.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Sexo explicito.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> -Não se preocupe com isso... eu preparei um novo treinamento extra para eles, vai deixá-los ocupados por algumas horas...e também é bem distante dessa parte da mansão, então ninguém vai poder ouvir os seus gritos...  
><strong>N.A:<strong> Inspirado numa fic que li há tempos em inglês e que até agora num tinha tirado da cabeça

**Surprise, Charles**

-Erik? Você não devia estar monitorando o treinamento dos outros?

-Não se preocupe com isso... eu preparei um novo treinamento extra para eles, vai deixá-los ocupados por algumas horas...e também é bem distante dessa parte da mansão, então ninguém vai poder ouvir os seus gritos...

-Oh, gritos? Que planos você tem, meu amigo?

-Não tente espiar...-ele indicou a própria testa com um dedo -...eu vou te dar um dica...- ele estendeu a palma e um objeto de metal tomou forma, a forma de um pênis um pouco maior que o tamanho normal e levemente mais grosso.

Charles estremeceu, sentido sua boca secar.

Em poucos segundos lá estava Erik em frente a ele, puxando-o para se levantar e o beijando.

Charles gemeu baixinho em expectativa ao sentir sua calça ser aberta com facilidade, todavia, ao invés de seu membro ter alguma atenção, as mãos de Erik desceram ate sua cintura provocativamente e, no último segundo, foram em outra direção, fugindo de todo tecido e entrando pela parte detrás da calça, apertando sua bunda e mantendo a mão ali sem pudor algum.

Ele apenas tirou uma para pegar algo no bolso, ainda beijando Charles para distraí-lo, mas sabia que era inútil, Charles estava ciente de cada movimento mesmo que não pudesse vê-los. Mesmo assim, ainda ofegou em surpresa ao sentir um dedo começar a prepará-lo. Uma mão de Erik estava nessa tarefa e a outra erguendo uma de suas pernas e prendendo-a na própria cintura para facilitar o acesso, Charles segurou-se nos ombros e pescoço do maior, gemendo baixo.

-E-Erik...- ele disse ofegante enquanto sua boca continuava sob ataque.

Erik enfim soltou seus lábios, descendo por seu queixo até o pescoço, nunca parando de mover os dedos dentro do outro, deslizando um segundo ao perceber a entrada ceder. Charles enfiou as unhas no ombro do maior nesse momento, até se acostumar e começar a aproveitar as sensações novamente, levando sua mão a nuca de Erik e enfiando os dedos nos fios curtos, massageando um pouco e pedindo permissão para poder falar na mente dele. Erik respondeu com outro beijo, mostrando imagens de outras vezes em que foram íntimos.

Algum tempo depois do terceiro dedo, Erik se afastou, soltando o outro mais logo o segurou pelos ombros quando percebeu-o oscilar no próprio canto. Rindo e recebendo um bico e olhar censurador de Charles, despiu-o, guiando-o para cama. Não precisaram trocar trocar palavras em voz alta, o telepata subiu na cama e ficou de quatro, exposto de forma que Erik pudesse vê-lo quando se sentou numa poltrona.

Lubrificou o objeto de metal, estremecendo de leve em antecipação e deixou que fosse até a entrada de Charles, forçando-a lentamente. Ambos ofegaram. Era difícil de explicar, mas era quase como se Erik pudesse sentir o que o metal sentia, o calor e aperto do corpo do outro que ele já conhecia tão bem só que agora poderia aproveitar com toda atenção, sem deixar seu prazer nublar seu pensamento.

"Relaxe, meu amigo" ele disse na mente do telepata e logo conseguiu inserir o objeto bem fundo, ouvindo Charles gemer alto, enfiando o rosto nos lençóis na cama, segurando-os entre os dedos. Era duro e frio demais, nunca sentira algo assim e não devia gostar tanto pois sabia que estava forçando seu corpo um pouco mais que o saudavelmente recomendado.

Erik começou um ritmo lento, saindo devagar para depois entrar também lento, com o telepata gemendo sem fôlego durante todo o processo, movendo-se de um pouco, afastando mais as pernas para tentar criar mais espaço.

Ainda havia algo a mais os separando do que a distância física.

"Charles, por favor, solte-se, permita-se sentir e aproveitar o momento... eu sempre sinto como se você não... se permitisse um descontrole completo..."

Charles realmente nunca se deixava levar durante o sexo, parte de seu foco sempre era para manter seus poderes sob controle e não machucar ou ser descoberto pela outra pessoa. É claro que tivera muita prática para conter seus poderes, todavia, na hora da transa ficava mais complicado, as sensações eram intensas demais e afetavam em especial o pensamento, sem falar que não tivera tanto tempo quanto antes para treinar nesse estado... e agora, o jeito que Erik o fazia se sentir, algo mais intenso e mais poderoso do que qualquer vez anterior, deixava ainda mais complicado manter suas habilidades domadas.

Erik acelerou os movimentos, saindo com o objeto devagar de dentro do outro, mas voltando rápido e fundo, empurrando todo o corpo de Charles com o movimento.

"E-Erik...t-tem certe-z-za? V-você não...eu não sei... o que isso... sig-sginifica...qu-quais conse...consequências..."

"Eu confio em você, Charles... eu sei que não me machucaria... por favor...deixe nossas mentes se tocarem... eu quero saber que efeitos estou causando..."

Erik ofegou, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo o membro escondido em suas calças pulsar de prazer, somando as sensações que sentia do metal com as que Charles sentia, apesar de não completamente e não tão intenso quanto se estivesse acontecendo com ele, mas era um começo.

Charles estivera apoiado nos cotovelos, porém escorregara, perdendo a força nos braços e mesmo seus joelhos cederam mais, agora tinha os ombros e o rosto contra o colchão macio. Podia sentir agora Erik na sua mente e era algo tão bom, tão intenso que chegou perto de atingir o ápice, todavia, num segundo, Erik estava atrás de si, erguendo-o e o apoiando contra seu peito, segurando a base de seu membro para que não gozasse.

"Ainda tem uma coisa... que eu queria tentar... agora que sei...que vou poder saber se te machuca... ou não..."

Charles estremeceu e relaxou no abraço do outro, cedendo sua boca para os beijos calmos e profundos que logo o acalmaram. Assim, separaram os lábios e Erik prendeu os olhos nos do outro, sorrindo de lado predador antes de começar a expandir o metal que ainda estava fundo dentro do telepata.

-O-o q...?- ele emendou a palavra com um quase grito, mas sua voz se perdeu, saindo raspando pela garganta e ele mordeu os lábios, procurando qualquer parte do outro para se segurar, fincou as unhas numa coxa de Erik e as da outra mão perto do quadril, sua cabeça deitando-se no ombro dele.

Era tão...bom e tão...demais... uma parte sua temia arrebentar a qualquer segundo, mas Erik estava mesmo conectado e atento para que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse, não com _seu_Charles. Sentia a pressão cada vez maior, impossivelmente maior e quis se mover, contraindo-se um pouco contra o metal, parando de abrupto e ficando o mais imóvel possível quando doeu se mexer, até respirar começava a ser demais, foi quando Erik disse em sua mente, tão rouco e poderoso quanto se com sua voz física.

"Goza...para mim..._só_ para mim..." e ele completou tocando apenas a ponta do membro de Charles, foi tudo que precisou e mais um pouco para que este atingisse o orgasmo intensamente, gritando seu nome com o pouco de voz que tinha.

Erik envolveu com força o corpo agora mole e ainda sofrendo alguns espasmos do outro, retirando o pênis de metal devagar e o beijando, ainda com vontade e desejo, querendo lembrá-lo de que ainda não terminaram.

"E-Erik... eu n-não... eu preciso..."

"Talvez... mas eu estou aqui na sua mente... eu sei o que você quer e você sabe o que eu quero... você _está_ curioso para saber se vai gostar..." depois de pensar isso, Erik deslizou para dentro do telepata, aproveitando que ainda estava lubrificado e fácil de entrar.

Charles ofegou alto e quase sem voz, contraindo-se por instinto contra o novo invasor, ainda sensível demais por seu orgasmo. Ele estava, sim, curioso por saber como seria ser tomado ainda nesse estado, por isso não resistiu, acompanhando os movimentos erráticos e profundos que Erik logo iniciou, beijando-o enquanto isso.

Estava deliciado com a combinação intensa de sensações que o deixavam tão zonzo, como se bêbado estivesse e tudo estava mais prazeroso, podia sentir o mesmo vindo de Erik e que logo este...

Erik gozou com um grunhido alto que bem podia ser o nome do telepata ou qualquer outra coisa.

Não souberam precisar quem fez o quê ou quanto tempo levaram até ambos estarem mais ou menos limpos sob as cobertas, tudo o que lembraram foi de acordar na manhã seguinte um nos braços do outro. Depois de um banho juntos, foram tomar café encontrando os outros habitantes da mansão só agora retornando do "treino" (era mais uma experiência de sobrevivência) que iniciaram no começo da noite passada.

Charles tentou conter o sorriso em seu rosto em simpatia pelos jovens cansados mas logo desistiu, Erik não teve o mesmo cuidado.

**The end.**


End file.
